The objective of this application is to support the Second Gordon Research Conference (GRC) on Toxicogenomics, which will be held at Colby-Sawyer College in New London, New Hampshire, June 5-9, 2005. This GRC will fuel growth and research progress in the field of toxicogenomics, which is essentially the study of toxicology on a genomic scale. The field of toxicogenomics is both new and highly interdisciplinary and these two factors make a GRC ideally suited to drive the field forward. This conference will bring together outstanding scientists in the diverse disciplines that constitute toxicogenomics and promote presentations and discussions reflecting research at the frontiers of this field. This conference will build on the success of the first Toxicogenomics GRC and incorporate new sessions on proteomics, metabolomics and applications to toxicological problems. Funds provided by this conference grant will support travel of invited speakers to the meeting. The conference will consist of i) one or two keynote presentations, ii) eight meeting sessions on relevant subtopic areas within toxicogenomics, iii) poster sessions for informal discussions and iv) afternoon free time to allow individual discussions and exchanges. The location, format and timing of the meeting will bring together the participants in a relaxed atmosphere, will encourage new acquaintances and friendships and will help spawn scientific collaborations and forge cohesiveness in the toxicogenomics field.